


By The Hair

by havisham



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darker Than Anticipated, Ficlet Collection, Hair Kink, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Rival Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Youth versus experience.





	

Celestino had somehow managed get himself on the panel, even though he'd been coaching for maybe a year since retiring. Yakov watched him from the corner of his eye, a sneer barely hidden from the natural downturn of his lips. That hair of his was an affront, of course, absolutely ridiculous. It was the nineties, for God’s sake.

Later, in the bathroom after the panel, Yakov had a chance to dig his hands into that stupid hair. "That's the thing about coaching," he said with a sigh, thrusting into Celestino's mouth. "You can't fuck the talent into them." 

Celestino pulled away for a moment and wiped off his mouth. "You're something else, Yakov." 

"Suck more, speak less."


End file.
